Danny Phantom Drabble fics
by Captain Jasmine Vanity
Summary: Created out of boredom, slight inspiration, curiosity, writers block, and because I'm trying to come up with a good idea for a DP story contest... All kinds of genres, but mostly Angst... SamxDanny   Cautionary rating for mistakes!   Read and Review?
1. Chapter 1

Sam twisted frantically in Vlad's grip, trying to escape. She kicked out blindly with her legs, but felt them only grow colder as they went straight through his intangible lower half. She heard, rather than felt, him being hit from behind, and then they were plummeting down from a great height, faster than he had been flying- and then, she stops falling. She glanced around in wonder, feels Vlad's arms being torn away, and she moves her head just in time to see a flash of white as he kept falling, directly down, screaming towards his death. She looked away, wincing, as he made a horrid _crunch_, and took the time to glance up at her rescuer. She wasn't surprised at all to see Danny there, looking down at her in concern, hovering in the air where he had grabbed her from Vlad. "Sam? Are you all right?" She nodded carefully, and reached up to brush his hair out of his face. "What about you?" he opened his mouth to speak and froze. Every muscle in his body tensed, and his face screwed up like he was in pain... and then they were falling. Again. Sam finally felt the chill of his body seeping into her every pore, but she didn't care. She stared detachedly at Danny's face, wondering exactly what had happened. There was a deafening crunch, and she felt excruciating pain, and then she was fleeing through a tunnel, retreating from the light above her, from the cold embrace of Danny's arms –his _dead_ arms- she reminded herself, and then dimly registered a face, floating above her, a body still holding a smoking ecto-canon. _Valerie. _Suddenly, her view twisted, and she saw her and Danny laying on the ground, bloody and broken, twisted horribly, still clutching each other in some gruesome final embrace. _I'm...dead._ She heard a voice from beside her, speaking in mute shock and horror, _Sam._ She fled into her lovers arms, turning her back forever on the world that had so cruelly thrown them away. _Danny._

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

yes, i Killed Danny and Sam. yes, i'm cruel and cold-hearted. yes i love them. yes i'll continue killing them. im sadistic! i enjoy killing off my favorite characters! ah, well. you'll all forgive me eventually.

Danny: But I might not.

CJ: Yes, you will. trust me, Danny.

R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

The snow glittered beautifully in the fading sunlight, untouched and pure, covering the valley like nothing Danny had ever seen. The chalet they were staying at was hidden, tucked away in the mountains, accessible only by foot or on horseback. Or through the ghost zone. Actually, the chalet was haunted. He had gone straight through the portal in his parents' basement to here, the only place he knew he could get help. And receive help he did. But not the way he had wanted. He turned wordlessly from the gorgeous scenery before him to gaze at the motionless form on the bed behind him. Sam lay there, her eyes glassy and clouded over, her still body covered only in a thin black dress and a thick blanket, looking incredibly doll-like and fragile with her now long hair spread out around her. He sighed, and irritably swiped at his eyes, angry at himself for being so weak. He shouldn't be crying over Sam, she was strong, and could take care of herself. He had never cried over her before, why should he start now? _–Because you never loved her this way before- _an annoying voice in his mind whispered. He shook his head, letting his hood fall down, and sat gently beside her bed, slipping his hand into hers as he did. "Sam," he whispered, letting the tears come now. "Don't you dare die, you hear me? I- you can't die yet. I haven't told you I love you yet. So you can't die." The door creaked open, and the one person in the world who could help Danny and Sam stepped in. "Daniel? Are you ready to make the trade?" he raised his head wearily, and nodded at Vlad. "Sam?" he said, turning back to her still motionless form. "Wish me luck. I'm going to Hell."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

CJ: the background behind this one is kinda important.. i dont know why i didnt find a way to put it in. but here:

So the Ghost Zone is actually almost like poison to humans, because they dont belong there, but Skulker kidnaps Sam to his hideout, as bait for Danny. Danny gets there as fats as he can, beats Skulker into submission, but by then Sam is already in a coma. so he goes to the one person in the world he knows that can help them. Vlad. (Shudder) they're at one of his many Hideouts in the mountains (and by the way, Vlad is a good guy in this one) and somehow (i still dont know how) Vlad and Danny discover that the only way he can help Sam (Maybe because of how far gone she is) is by going to hell and making a trade. whats left of his soul for hers. so he becomes full ghost, Sam comes back, and they're all good! whatever. so i think i might continue it... should i? (by the way, they're there ((wherever "there" is)) for a loo-oong time. long enough for Sam's hair to grow to waist-length.


	3. Chapter 3

Droplets of blood hit the blanket, rolling down her arm and her fingers, covering them with red until her hand was clad in a gauntlet of blood. She had told him she couldn't take it anymore. She had told him that if he was going to continue that she would leave. She wasn't anywhere near being done with him, but she was tired of his lies. Danny had fooled around with other girls before, but she had forgiven him. This time, he had done it on purpose, forgetting she was in the room. He was the only thing in her life worth living for. And he had just thrown that out the window. A scream of frustrated agony, of despair and heartbrokenness tore itself from her lips as she buried her head in her pillow and cried. She felt a white hot spear of agony rip through her, and she tried to sit upright as she wondered what had happened. Instead of sitting up, she slid sideways, off of her bed, onto the ground, as if someone had punched her. She was confused; she couldn't feel her hands or feet. She remembered the blade in her hands, as the world leached itself of color. She stared down in resignation at her wrists, scarred, now several precise cuts gaping open like gills on a fish. _–I was right-_ she tried to say. A confused bubble of laughter rose from her lips instead, and she felt an icy band contract around her chest. She panicked. _–I didn't mean it!- _her room spun, slipping and sliding everywhere, twisting this way and that, everything black and white and grey- but her blood. It was red, scarlet, dripping down her arm, pooling on the floor. And then, she was ripped from her body, as if a tornado had just torn through her room. And she was seeing her body from a great distance away, watching the life leave her eyes, still hearing the steady dripping of her lifeblood as it fell away, and then, Sam Manson, died.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

CJ: theres really nothing to say. Sam died. Danny (is REALLY OOC) is cheating on her. Again.

Danny: i'm tired of being OOC. i think i need Saint F's therapy centre!

CJ: NO YOU DONT D: you'd come back even worse off then before! Ebony/Eboby/Enoby might kidnap you!

R&R


	4. Chapter 4

'_Do you remember, in December? How we swore we'd never change? Even though you're leaving, our feelings will always stay the same.' _He whispered in her ear, tears glistening in his eyes, a stray piece of hair floating his face. She saw their reflection in the lake and never wanted to let him go, never wanted the moment to end. _'Yesterday we were laughing' _she replied, _'but today; I'm left here asking...where has all the time gone, now? I feel like I'm... I don't know. Left alone, somehow. Growing up, getting older... I don't wanna believe its over.' _She wanted him to hold her in his arms forever, love her forever the way he did that moment, and be forever frozen in that perfect scene by the lake in the spring. But she knew all good things had to end, and end it did. _'Don't say goodbye,' _he begged. His voice broke on the last word, and with it, her heart. _'I don't wanna hear those words tonight.' _She bit her lip, shaking her head, salty bitter tears rolling down her cheeks. _'Maybe –maybe it's not the end for you and I?' _she pulls away and wraps her arms around herself, trying to close the hole that has opened in her chest where her heart should have been. _'we knew this time would come, for both of us, me and you.' _she hears his sobs from behind her and she feels as though she'll die of heartbreak in this very second. She rocks back and forth, wishing she could let herself be carried away in the wind the way her tears are. He finally stops crying, though his voice is still thick with tears when he says, _'Don't say anything tonight, if you're only going to say goodbye.'_

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Based off of Skillet's "Don't Say Goodbye", all credit goes to them. ****Sighs**** I LOVE Skillet XD.

Danny: You made Sam move away?

CJ: Yup :3

Danny: But...why?

CJ: It makes for a good story. Read & Review people!


	5. Chapter 5

You get TWO oneshots this time, be grateful! (its only cos they're both soooooooooo short!)

Danny reminded me that I've been forgetting the disclaimer... but do I really need one?

Danny: Yes.

CJ: but I DO own Danny Phantom. Or, at least, I kidnapped Danny from Sam. Fine, I DON'T own DP. But I'm holding Danny for ransom! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!

Danny: **facepalms**

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

She loathes him, despises him, hates him so much that she can't find a word strong enough. He _murdered _her family, destroyed her life, ruined her best friend's family and both of their lives. This ghost is out of control. And there's only one solution. No matter how much she loves him. Danny Phantom had to die.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The man grabbed him roughly by the shoulders, turned him around, then gripped his wrists and jerked them up above his head, all the while forcing his lips down over Danny's helpless mouth. He couldn't scream, couldn't shout, he couldn't fight back, he couldn't even go ghost. Something to do with the drug he had been shot with just two hours before. But whatever self-preservation instinct he possessed had fled along with his strength, leaving him weak and defenseless, easy pickings for anybody. Danny whimpered softly under the man's bulk, squeezing his eyes shut tightly against the awful events unfolding around him. The man grabs his waist, fumbling for his belt buckle, undoing it, and then jerking his jeans down over his knees. Then he pushes Danny over. And Danny knows there is no escaping this time.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Danny: ...no comment.

CJ: I write depressing stories. And weird stories. And disturbing stories.

Danny: but getting me RAPED?

CJ: I figured it was about time!

Danny: ...you need serious mental help, woman.

CJ: I know! **huggles Danny**

R&R


	6. Chapter 6

His side burned, and each breath was a chore. He could taste blood on his lips; in the back of his throat, and he could feel some of his teeth loosening under the heavy fists that connected with his face. One of his arms was broken, snapped cleanly in two, and his right leg was a useless lump of meat, torn and ripped beyond repair. The ghost above him wanted not just his blood, but his life. And Danny was almost ready to give it to him.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Danny: You're all about killing me, aren't you? Sicko.

CJ: but killing you is sooo much fun! At least I'm not permanently locker-shaped from being shoved into mine so much!

Danny: **crosses his arms over his chest and pouts.** that's not my fault! Dash is a jerk!

CJ: Then get rid of him!

Danny: Are you seriously suggesting I kill him?

CJ: no, of course not. I'm suggesting you send him a lifetime supply of chocolate and send him to Hawaii with Paulina.

OBVIOUSLY.

Danny: **hides behind a chair** Calm down... please?

R&R!


	7. Chapter 7

He stared into the mirror, green eyes hardening in hatred at what he saw. Or, rather, what he _didn't_ see. What he didn't see was a Fenton, noble, respected to the point of being revered, successful, popular, wanted, loved. No, what he saw was a ghost, despicable, hated and hunted, chased away and despised, unacceptable in any form. Of course he had to have two faces, two lives, and secret identity, both polar opposites. As far from each other as possible on the similarity scale. Fentons _hated _ghosts, they chased –no, because to say chase would give the illusion of the possibility of escape- they _hunted_ ghosts, and then obliterated them. Ghosts were everything they stood against, a threat to everything they believed in. There was no possibility of coexisting, he had been fooling himself believing that he could ever tell his parents and have them accept him. The only solution he could think of would be to separate himself completely from one existence. He had to become either fully human or full ghost. No more toeing the line. And since he had no way to become human available to him, no way to find out how to extract his humanity from his dead self, there was one option left. He had to kill himself.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Danny: I would never!

CJ: You would in here... you know Danny; you're really fun to kill off!

Danny: **facepalm**

R&R?


	8. Chapter 8

He's running –no, sprinting- as fast as he can, racing through endless white corridors, the only sound aside from his heavy breathing and the blood rushing in his ears. He's been doing this for hours, maybe days, he had no idea. They're careful to keep him away from any windows or doors in the facility. Come to think of it; he isn't even sure the building he's in at the moment has any doors or windows. He just knows he has to get to the end of the maze before they decide he's taken too long, before they electrocute him, or turn on the heating coils in the floor below his feet, before they start the blades shooting from the walls, before they pour acid from the holey ceiling. He has to run. The last maze had been easy, two lefts, a right, two more lefts, and three rights -repeated over and over again. But this time, there is no real pattern. He has to run and take any likely corner, go down eventually useless alleyways, ignore any pattern his brain perceives and just go with it.

Before he's killed.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

CJ: You know, this one is probably my favorite!

Danny: Oh? Why's that?

CJ: I stole the maze idea from Maximum Ride... MWAHAHAHAH!

Danny: Really? I just like it because I don't die in the end. And neither does Sam.

CJ: Awh, how cute. **dry heaves** I hate mushy moments. I write them anyways... how funny is that?

R&R please!


	9. Chapter 9

Kneeling in a puddle of blood, cradling the lifeless body, crying, trying fruitlessly to stem the steady flow of blood from its source. –DANNY- slowly growing colder, pain so unbearable, a warm feeling slowly covering her everywhere, not a good warm, but still warm, slower breathing, then noise through the grey, crying, sobbing, telling her to stop, -SAM- and the two. Side by side. One kneeling over the other. In the most compromising situation ever. He can only see one outcome. Danny just murdered Sam. –TUCKER-

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

I'm not sure I like that last one... somebody tell me if I should continue the next one and make it a story, of just leave it as a oneshot?

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Danny sighed. Again. He was gliding through the moonless night, soaring high over the city, enjoying the rush that flying brought. Ignoring his problems. Trying to escape. It wasn't working. His parents had begun fighting, weeks ago now, over some issue in one of their experiments or something. Fights like that were normal in the Fenton household, just silly little spats over something gone wrong. It would be over soon, he had thought. But it hadn't just stopped there. His mother had gone on to explain exactly why everything and anything that had ever gone wrong was Jack's fault, and even gone so far as to openly wonder if she should have married Vlad Masters instead. Jack, instead of being his usual, boisterous, sensitive self, had exploded in rage, bellowing on and on at her, hurling insult after insult, even cursing her and Vlad for existing. Finally, Maddie had had enough, and she left the house. She had come back once since then, to get some of her clothes and her phone, and then she left again. He hoped that things would go back to normal soon, otherwise, he wasn't sure how long _he _could take it.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

CJ: If Vlad wasn't so freaky, I think he and your mom would make an awesome couple... in the background.

Danny: **shudders** Dear Lord no...

Review please...?


	10. Chapter 10

His back arches off the table, muscles straining at the restraints, mouth open in a soundless howl. Sam covers her mouth, tears streaming from her eyes, her gut twisting in sympathy at the agony that she knew her fiancée was going through. Danny slumps back on the cold steel table, drained, and lets a moan escape from his mouth. She shivers and turns away, unable to watch the torture for any longer. Rough hands grab her head and jerk her face back to the table, and she is forced to watch as the masked man raises the knife and draws it back down over his chest again.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

All good things must come to an end, His mind chanted at him as he streaked through the night sky. He knew he couldn't have kept her, even if he had wanted. She was too good. He was too flighty. He had too many enemies. She wasn't strong enough. Neither was ready for the heartbreak. But he couldn't stop loving her. Nothing could stop him loving her.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

CJ: That IS cute... and I didn't barf! Danny, you're slowly curing my allergy!

Sam: I'm... not Danny. Where is he, anyway?

CJ: oh, Danny? **waves vaguely off in a random direction** I think he went that way...

R&R...?


	11. Sorry, Guys!

HEY GUYS :D :D :D

I'm actually really, really sorry... I'm going away for two weeks, on a missions trip to South Africa. (FIRST, I GET TO GO TO ENGLAND...WOOHOO!)

I HAVE the next few chapters of this story (whatever story this is, I probably do) ready to upload, but since it takes time and I'm going to the airport in a few minutes and still frantically putting music on my Music thingy, I CAN'T put them up now... please, please, please forgive mee, and you'll have a few reward chapters up for your patience in about two weeks...

Goodbye, my loyal fans!

CJV


End file.
